The Double Date
by mysoufflegirl
Summary: Dabble: Klaroline/Delena double date. "Think of the most bizarre scenario ever. Really think about it. I'm sure it will never be weirder than What was happening in Grill one Friday night. Damon and Elena were eating dinner with Klaus and Caroline." R&R!


Dabble"Klaroline and Delena double date? (:"

...

Think of the most bizarre scenario ever. Really think about it. I'm sure it will never be weirder than What was happening in Grill one Friday night.

Damon and Elena were eating dinner with Klaus and Caroline. Yes, a double date of epic proportions. Caroline and Elena were sure this night could not end well.

…

They silently eating their food, all that could be heard was the click and clatter of their forks on their plates. It was the most awkwardest silence ever, Caroline thought.

"So, How have you guys been?" She asked, looking at both Damon and Elena, who looked up from their food.

Elena was about to answer when Damon beat her to it; "We're fine" And not without a glare to Klaus, whom hasn't said anything during the whole dinner except when he said hello.

Elena glared at Damon, nudging him on the rib.

Caroline looked at her boyfriend from the corner of her eye, she was worried about him. He wasn't usually this quiet.

"How about you guys?" Elena asked, a smile spreading on her lips.

"We're great!" Caroline answers brightly, smiling at her best friend and grabbing Nik's hand in her own. He smiles then looks down on his food. She frowns, but doesn't say anything.

Elena noticing this, tries to lighten the tension. "So, Klaus I heard from Caroline that you love to paint!"

Klaus looks up, his face somehow brighter. "yes, actually, I do."

Damon snorts, "The big bad hybrid likes to draw?" He says mockingly.

Elena glares at him, "Damon!" She shuns him.

"What? I'm sorry if I'm having trouble imagining cold-hearted murder Original Hybrid drawing little pictures of flowers on his free time." Damon narrows his eyes, staring at Klaus face first. "In fact, I'm having trouble imaging why the heck Blondie would want to be with someone who has killed countless of people in this town, killed her best friend's aunt and to mention killed said best friend."

"Damon!" Elena warns in a loud voice.

"No, Elena, he's right. Excuse me." Klaus says politely, walking away from the table and out the door.

Caroline glares at Damon, then runs after Klaus.

…

"Nik!" Caroline yells, running out the door of the Grill. She finds him standing in the parking lot, hands in his pockets.

She walks to face him. His eyes were low cast and his head down. She holds his head with her hands, moving it up so he can meet her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" She says softly.

"It wasn't what Damon said, was it? Because he's full of bullshit." She tells him, matter-of-fact.

"That's the thing, Caroline. He wasn't full of shit in there. He was right. Why would you want to be with me when all I've done is cause you pain." He says, his voice low.

"No, that's not true. I mean, sure you've made mistakes and all. But when you love someone you love them completely. Flaws included. And I love you." She tells him, kissing him on the lips.

"I love you too, Care."

…

"Why would you say something like that?" Elena yells as she walks to her car. Her fingers push back her hair from her face, and faces Damon who was following her closely behind.

"I was just saying the truth, Elena." He shrugs indifferently.

"No, you weren't. He's not the same person he used to be, he's changed, Caroline changed him. It's obvious. " She says, fighting back.

"You're wrong, he's still an Original-" Before he could continue, Elena cut him off:

"And you're still the vampire that killed Jeremy without knowing he had that ring. Don't go around judging people when you've done things yourself."

"I know that, but I've apologized and you know I mean."

"Yeah, well maybe he's apologized to Caroline too."

"He hasn't apologized to you."

"How do you know?"

"Well has he?"

"Caroline said he was going to today before you ruined everything."

"You're right, I'm sorry. I always ruin everything." He got into the driving seat of the car.

She flinched, but got in the passenger side without comment.

The ride was quiet, awkward silence filled the air. Until they arrived to the Boarding House. He cut off the car, but neither made move to get out of it.

"I'm sorry." He breathed out, looking at her intently. "I know you wanted tonight to turn out okay, and I'm sorry for ruining that."

"No, you didn't. Well yeah, you kind of did." She laughed, "But it was your own way of protecting us so thank you, I guess."

She moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

"Just don't do it again." She warns, staring at him mockingly serious.

"Okay, I promise."

"Good." she smiles, getting one last kiss in.

…

They weren't exactly picture perfect, the two couples, but one day they might go to a normal double date and not try to kill the other. One Day.


End file.
